Transformers: Till all are one again
by Twiztid Madrox
Summary: This is the story, of Daniel Witwicky, told through a series of recordings,somewhere on Earth 2, the wasteland left after the Unicron, and Great Human/Robot 2 wars. Searching for his father,and a way to survive Energon irradiated humans,Con's,and Bot's


Transformers: Till All are One Again

(This is a short series of stories, inspired by post-apocalyptic stories)

_''Written in the Transformers universe, Daniel Witwicky, son of Cybertronian Ambassador, Samuel 'Spike' Witwicky. Stranded in an unknown dated year, after the Great Human/Robot War 3, on Earth 2, he is in search of his father. Thought long dead from the War, Daniel holds to hope. _

_Fighting through the fringe outskirts of Earth 2, fighting, and trying to survive the territories of Energon irradiated humans, cyborgs, rotted Autobot, decepticons. And in these lost tapes, and closed circuit video footage, these are the tales of Daniel, thought to be, earth 2's final human survivor, as he attempts to find his father, the only person with the key to rebuilding the species, and reclaiming peace...The Matrix of leadership''_

Daniel Witwicky log, 213-238-239-AT.4

I don't know who will find this, if at all. Time seems to slip away from me nowadays, not that days mean much anymore. I'm recording this for you, whoever finds this, as a guide of where I've been, and a warning, of where you shouldn't. This being documented, written in Post-Primus Cybertronian , and spoken, in human English. I will try to keep my slang down to a minimum, as it can confuse those not used to it.

The time, or at least the time as far as I have calculated it to be, should be about three A.M. I lucked out and found a small photon battery pack. It should last long enough for me to record this; it can save your life, or at least mine. My memory fades every once in a while, so if I don't say things aloud, and with purpose, like these recordings, things I do, or find may be forgotten. Things that can help me survive out here in the outskirts.

Don't mind that humming sound, the energon radiation is coming closer, and the recording equipment isn't what it used to be.

I have two to three recording locations. This one being, the interior of a deceased decepticon, Astrotrain. The hollowed out robotic body allows me a brief respite from the harsh weather outside, to record these. Or to just reflect on where I am, and where I need to be. Though, most of the time, I find myself backtracking more than I 'd like.

I spent the past three days, or at least, what I track as days, following a trail of an abandoned Thundercracker hull. The fallen decepticon died back during the Great Robot War 2, and his body was lying in the middle of the wasteland.

In my years out here in the fringe, I know a trap when I see one. And this, had the makings of a well laid out ambush. I stocked up on photon charges, and trained quietly with my titanium blade. Readying for a battle in case there was one.

I approached the hull, the winds shook his left wing, making a loud crashing noise. His spark had long ago extinguished but a few micro lights burst inside of his frame. When automaton bodies perish, they have residual backup's of energon and a small fragment of spark hidden inside of them, to possibly bring them back to function. I hoped that he did, as I can condense the energon into working battery power, which I use to record these videos.

The purple lightning in the sky, crackled in a map pattern, hitting randomly on the earth's surface, charring, and causing electrical disruption for astro miles, it would do a slagging job on your body if it touched you.

Photon rifle in hand, and my blade attached firmly to my back, I stalked the carcass. Inside, I found a cache of energon, almost depleted, but still useful. The spark, no matter how much I searched, was nowhere to be found. And to my luck, it wasn't an ambush, I packed up a few pieces of scrap metal, and sketched out his decepticon symbol in my electrical notepad, amongst the others. It was my way to tally the threats that have died, or are unaccounted for. Or the friends, that I will no longer see sentient ever again.

With a pull on my photon rifles trigger, I set the body ablaze. I couldn't chance any reanimation from Energon poisoning. And Thundercracker, once one of the flying trio, along with Starscream and skywarp, are not ones to go unnoticed. And as I have notes of Skywarp, and now Thundercrackers deaths, Starscream, is still out there somewhere

But I digress

At this point, I assume you 'd like to know who I am, what I'm doing, and why I'm doing it. Therein lies, the remainder of this recording.

My name is Daniel Witwicky, son of Cybertronian Ambassador Samuel ''Spike'' Witwicky. I can only assume you're familiar with the Witwicky name, as everyone on Earth 2 does, but, a brief over view in case you're not.

My father spent most of his adolescence and his adulthood amongst the autobots, battling the decepticons. And after the years of servitude, they appointed him human Ambassador of Cybertron, a great honor for him.

And up until the Unicron War, life was basic. A few battles here and there, but none as deadly as that one. I almost lost him to the devourer, if it wasn't for Rodimus…Hot Rod…Im sorry, it's hard to say that name now, after what happened…and the reason Im out here, to find my father….and anyone else who may be alive..

Up until the Unicron war, life was basic, as basic as can be expected in my position. My father, as much as I hate to admit it, wasn't around as often as I would have liked. I don't blame him, or harbor ill emotions towards him. He was an ally to the Autobots, and a very important one. He and bumblebee spent months at a time on Moon base 2, before Unicron, the planet eater destroyed it.

Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Brawn, Wheeljack, Windcharger**,**huffer, and of course, Optimus Prime, all fell during this time, none of which were able to be repaired. The losses, I still feel to this day.

Once the war was finished, Unicron was destroyed, the decepticons scattered, reeling from their loss of not only Megatron, but his reborn self, in the form of Galvatron, whom was never found or heard from since. The damage to the planet earth was severe, and no amount of repair could bring it back to its glory.

So, as the new leader, Rodimus Prime, thought to create a new planet, on Moonbase 3, a un-used, un-inhabited moon that could be the new home planet for humanity. With highly sophisticated technology, hard light, and organic plant life, it became a near perfect simulation of our home planet. It was a peace offering to a species that had found the Autobots to be more of a deadly burden, than a welcomed alien life form. The new United Nations had agreed to the transport of our their…I mean…our species, to the new Earth, but the reserve was obvious, and the trust had been strained, some said, beyond repair, but they trusted us this last time.

Many debated, amongst the ranks of Autobots, if Rodimus, was right for the position of Leadership, himself included in that doubt, but it was not his, or any others choice, The Matrix of Leadership, had chosen him, whether he liked it or not.

And this caused much distress with him, and amongst the rest of the autobots. The lone warrior amongst them that the masses felt should have held the title was Ultra Magnus, with whom Optimus Prime passed the Matrix to, on his death bed.

Rodimus fell into a deep depression.

His decisions became more and more erratic, yet, we had no answers to why. Time and time again, we saw him lose his temper, lash out against his closest friends, even me, and we couldn't understand it, and by the time we did, it was too late.

Ultra Magnus, was the one to end the spark of Rodimus, but with great reason. Amidst a argument over the treatment of a stray insecticon, Rodimus terminated it, due to his lack of understanding its native tongue. When questioned about it, he attacked Kup, his closest confidant. Ripping his torso apart with strength we didn't know he possessed, and though he was able to be repaired, Rodimus, was out of control.

The battle was quick, as it had to be, Rodimus, with a black liquid leaking from his optics, and a gaseous form of energon emitting from his mouth, Magnus, terminated our Leader, with a single, well shot blast to his head. The matrix of leadership, taken from his chest, had been cracked, and an empty shell of itself. Fragile to the touch, and almost brittle, everyone feared the worst.

As Perceptor, the Autobot's resident scientist, studied Rodimus' lifeless body, he began to obsess over the cause of his violent outbursts, his flaws, even his own animalistic and harmful nature. After weeks of looking over every inch of his former leaders corpse, his research, as read by Springer, had become less and less coherent, and more anger filled.

Locking himself with Rodimus, for close to two months, he emerged, different, feral, and equipped with many firearms. He knew us…I mean….knew the Autobots, better than anyone, having spent most of his time as a medical healer, when his rampage was finished, four Autobots were systematically dissected. Mirage, Springer, Blaster, Siren. And Arcee was left without her left arm.

The shots were precise, and accurate, he knew where to make the kill shots quick, and without a need for a second chance. Blurr, rapidly ran behind Perceptor, only to be impaled through the chest with a laser blade, used for heavy scalpel surgery on heavy automatons. It didn't kill him, though he was out of action for a few weeks. Finally, Omega Supreme ended that battle, only to attack the remainder of the autobots who were left standing.

No one, and I mean, no one could have predicted the amount of damage he would lay waste to. Walking from Autobot city, he reached the first Human city he could find, and began a sweep attack that leveled building after building.

The same black liquid fell from his optics, that plagued Rodimus, and it caused slick, inky puddles on the ground beneath his feet. This monster was a walking skyscraper, one that many decepticons couldn't topple, and the remaining autobots couldn't either.

As the news spread, The United Nations were quick to act, and as if they had expected this, a private armed sector of the United Robotic Defense Squadron, took to the air, with Anti-Robotic missiles, and ground walker drones, manned by Human pilots.

They stood, no chance against Omega, he swatted the jets out of the air easily, and with no hesitation, he blasted a sharply pointed blast, to cut the lines of drones apart, the screams, where unbearable to listen to.

From my room on Moonbase 2, the rebuilt station where me, Bumblebee, cliffjumper, Jazz and my father spent most of our time. We watched a delayed feed of the situation. We were a few hours off, so by the time we saw the happenings of Omega Supreme, most of the new United States, no longer existed. And the remainder, continued fighting.

I patched Perceptors research into my teletran 3 wrist gauntlet, and read as much as I could.

''_Dad, you can't go there, I know what's causing this.''_ I said to him after reading the notes left by the late scientist.

He didn't listen, he scoffed at the idea that Perceptors research was needed to let him know what was going on, he told me to stay with Cliffjumper and Jazz, while he and Bumblebee transported themselves to Earth 2 in their shuttle. It was the last time I would see either of them.

What caused it?

A substance, called Dark Energon

Unknown to this generation for millions of years, and the database had very little information about it, mostly myths written about its origin.

The energon that gave each and every automaton robot reason to fight, and battle, and war, for eons, had a counterpart. As the energon, as I and I assume, you yourself, know it as, originated from Primus. The God of God's, in the old tales of Autobot/Decepticon mythology. He is who they pray to, or when the ones that believe pray to, and his brother, was the devourer, Unicron.

They clashed, and battled for years, and years, before time was counted, and with the birth of the first automatons, with the strength of Primus' energon, There was an opposite effect, with Unicrons, Dark Energon.

The Dark energon ate away at anything it touched, giving reason to why Unicron constantly needed to feed, it was to counter balance the effect of him feeding on himself, from the Dark Energon.

When we, namely, Rodimus, opened the Matrix, inside of Unicron, he exploded, giving off every bit of dark energy his planet sized body could give off. And little by little, it effected everyone it touched, or was around for a certain period of time.

Rodimus, Perceptor, and other autobots, fell prey to this sickness, Energon Radiation poisoning, as I grew to call it.

And in the matter of the Autobot/Human battles, happening on Earth….I asked myself….What of the decepticons…?

The energon cell on this recorder is near depletion, and before this safe area is compromised, I need to move on. And with the acidic rain storm passed, I can move in the night.

I will sign on, and continue this story soon….you must know how this world came to be….and how you can survive it…and maybe…just maybe…help me find my father…

I don't know who you are…if your human….Autobot…Decepticon…Till we are one again…This is Daniel Witwicky, signing off….


End file.
